The Beautiful Peoples Club
by teamjacob2012
Summary: Dangeriously good looking and Charming with a bank account bigger than your parents saving and a smile as sickly sweet as Sugar these girls are unbelievably Perfect. But then again looks are deceiving and believe me when I say they would do anything to get the top. Rated T for the moment.


Authors Note: Hi! So, I'm incredibly excited to be writing again and I've grown so much in the last two years as I've taken a lot of measures with my writing and how to improve it. This book is a OC but based Of the Clique Book but its a bit more mature and as the chapter gets on it will more than likely be turned into a M rated story (but only if you wat it to be! I'm fine with leaving it a T rated book). This chapter will be the shortest chapter I'll probably write as its more of a introduction to see if you guys like it and I'd love to get at least 5 Votes but I'd be grateful with even 1 or 2 loool.

Disclaimer: All Characters are my own and if anything seems similar to The Clique then it was by mistake and a rights for that book belong to the author.

The four exquisitely statuesque girls walked through the the crowded room seemingly unaware of all the eyes that were bestowed upon them. Everyone's eyes lay upon the four girls and they were filled with awe at how beautiful the girl were, it was almost unfathomable.

Francesca aka Frankie De Vinci was the enchanting and enthralling Fiesty Iatalian who was known for her sharp tongue with Long chestnut brown hair, unique aqua blue eyes with flickers of stormy grey with a one cheek dimple and cute freckles across her nose.

Francesca wore her hair in a slick high ponytail with simple pearl earrings and a magnificent champagne colored strapless $225 DKNY skater dress with black tights and Open toed $100 Jimmy Choo wedges.

Li Ung was the alluringly angelic Chinese Girl who looked as if butter wouldn't melt and as if she couldn't hurt a fly. She had silky jet black hair, almond shaped coal black eyes that were wide and innocent and white creamy skin as well as sharp cheek bones.

Li wore her hair curled so it framed her tiny delicate face and she had on a spaghetti strapped $200 Tom Ford baby blue long floor length dress with slits at the side with Black $160 kitten heeled louboutins and a blue sapphire Tiffany's Ring to match her dress.

Cassandra Banks was the dazzling classy Half French and Half Black one who had a interllect that rivaled a Professor and a Wit as Sharp as a knife. She had flawless brown skin, long curly brown hair with natural light brown highlights and chocolate brown eyes.

Cassandra wore her hair out and curly with her hefty pink diamond encrusted Rolex on her wrist with a black sparkly $299 helter neck Chanel dress with white $75 Ted Baker Black Platform heels.

Lastly, Rosalina Santos was the bewitching alluring Spanish one who was sly as a Fox but as ruthless as a Wolf who played by her own rules. She had Tan skin, forest green eyes and long buttery blond hair.

Rosalina wore her hair in a bun apart from two curled strands had been let loose either side if her face and she wore a huge diamond encrusted heart shaped necklace with her white Goddess styled one shoulder backless $265 Dior dress and white and Gold $70 sandals to match the dress with her toes done with French Tips.

The Girls walked up to their parents who seemed to be in the center of the room in deep conversation laughing holding a glass of champagne, the girls acted as if they were completely oblivious to the watching eyes.

"Oh, so you girls finally decided to come down? Your only a hour late"Grinned Mrs. Di Vinci looking at her daughter fondly even though she had a scowl on her face.

" Cosa c'è di sbagliato?" She asked her daughter in concern.

"I'm wearing this stupid dress" Snapped Frankie shifting uncomfortably.

Frankie was more of the jeans and the T-shirt kind of girl and even in those she managed to look like a supermodel and she hated wearing dresses, it just felt weird.

"You look lovely, Sorriso" Came the heavly Italian accented voice of her father Antonio De Vinci who owned one of the biggest Hotel Casions in Las Vegas as well as other little personal businesses he didn't care to share.

" Sì padre" Frankie forced out a smile "excuse me, I need some food since everybody else looks like they are not going to eat because their scared of the calories"

And with that Frankie swept across the room and to the awesome buffet, not the least bit self conscious that she was the only female to eat yet.

"I'm hungry too"Li rubbed her belly and rocked on her heels.

"Good, grab me some sushi please and some of that rice. My staff spent so much time cooking this and its not even being touched "complained Li's mother who was Jenny Ung who Owns a chain of expensive well known restaurants across America.

"The same thing happens every year dear, are you surprised?"Chuckled Li's father who was Chang Li a huge business mogul who owns many well known 5star Hotels all over the world.

" 我马上就回来" Li said excusing herself and walking over to the buffet.

" Te ves hermosa querida" Purred Rosalinas mother who was Esmeralda Santos who was divorced 2 times and has got a eye popping amount of money from each of her two former husbands as well as being one of the top supermodels in the world and the face of Dior hair and beauty and even at 36 she didn't look a day past 28.

" Gracias mamá" Beamed Rosalina glad that her mother thought she looked nice. "You picked the outfit out very well'

"I would think so! I spent $340 on you" Laughed Esmeralda dabbing her mouth with a napkin and putting down her champagne glass.

"Yes, these girls really do have expensive tastes" Agreed Cassandra's mother who was the French Eden Banks who was a big time socialite and from a back ground of Politics.

"Which we learnt from our mothers"Giggled Cassandra .

"Tell me about it, I'm the one paying!" Said with mock annoyance. He was Dandre Banks who was named in the top five smartest people alive, comes from a huge well known respected influential family who have been Lord and Ladies and knights and he owns one of the worlds biggest research labs in the world and is good friends with the president of the USA.

"Nothing wrong with that, Cassandra can you call your brother over please?" asked her daughter politely.

" Oui maman" Cassandra replies before going off to find her Twin Brother Clark.

"I'm going to find Frankie and Li, see you later mom"Rosalina waved before going to find her friends.

Authors Note: So what did you think ? Like it? Hate it? Any Notes? And Which girls your favorite so far?

© 2015 Khadèjah Brooks-Sutherland, All rights are reserved and nothing in this book is to be copied or re used by any other author without permission from the direct author of this publication (me). If anything in this book seems fimilar at all it is merely a coincidence but feel free to point it out so it may be changed


End file.
